


Different This Time

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Briall X Zevran [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sweet Zevran Arainai, Vaginal Sex, Zevran being Zevran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Briall confides in Zevran and reveals her past to him. He takes it upon himself to show her a different way.





	Different This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Maker, help me. I haven't written fan-fiction in years. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated to let me know how I'm doing!
> 
> If you have any prompts for these two that you'd like to see, leave them in the comments!

Briall ran her fingers through her wet hair, washing out all of the soap under the waterfall. Zevran hummed behind her, barely audible over the rushing water. They’d been spending a lot of time together, a small trust growing daily. Yet, as time passed, something began to bother her. She turned her back on him again and continued washing as best she could with her smalls and breast band still on. He seemed content with what she allowed but the nagging in her mind couldn’t be stopped. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, she turned to face him, stepping into the pond and out from under the waterfall. 

“Zev?” 

“Hmm?” He practically purred. Everything about this man was suave confidence. 

“Are you…” She hesitated, suddenly wishing she hadn’t gotten his attention. “Are you getting frustrated with me?” 

“Whatever do you mean, tesoro?”

She reached out to play with the water, watching the flow part under her fingers. “Well, you spend nearly every night in my tent, giving me massages, never asking anything for yourself. We never-” She had a hard time getting the word out. She made the mistake of looking at Zevran and found him looking at her expectantly. “Have sex.” She finished in a rush. She could feel her cheeks flush. 

“You think this is why I come to you?” He asked, stepping out from under the stream of water and wringing out his hair. He was completely nude. He never wore smalls he insisted. Too confining. 

“You always flirt and your suggestions are pretty clear. I suppose I’m just waiting for you to grow bored of me.” She admitted. 

He reached out and took her hand, playing with the tips of her fingers then moving to tickle her palm. “I have failed you my beautiful Warden. I have not made my expectations of you clear.” He signed dramatically. His eyes raised from where he played with her hand to her clear green eyes. Eyes he adored. “It would be very selfish of me indeed to expect anything from the goddess who spared my life. I simply wish to repay you in any form that you chose. If you wish for me to make-” He cut himself off sharply. “To pleasure you in such a way I would happily oblige, but it is not expected of you. Please believe that, tesoro.” 

She pulled her hand away from his touch and crossed her arms over her chest. He could see that she was shutting down on him. “Are you afraid of this? A virgin perhaps?” He asked gently. 

She let out a bark of laughter, though she didn’t sound amused. “Virgin? No. Not for a long time. And ‘pleasurable’ is not how I would describe the experience.” She turned away from him and started wading through the water to the shore. The sun was nearly below the horizon and a chill was settling in the air. 

“Briall.” Her name from his lips made her pause. It was rare that he said her name. Usually it was some Antivan word that she just assumed was an endearment or simply ‘Warden’. “You were forced.” It wasn’t a question, he already knew the answer. He turned her gently to face him and she dreaded the pity she would see there. 

When she looked up at him though, it wasn’t pity. It was raw anger. Brows furrowed, his hand rose to rest on her cheek, this thumb skimming lightly over her skin. “Tell me his name. Does he still live? He shall not for long.” 

She shook her head gently. “I don’t know to be honest. I assume he’s still alive. He was a templar at the circle. The Knight-Commander’s son. He could do no wrong. I’m sure I wasn’t the only one.” She could feel her throat burning, tears blurring her vision. 

Zevran took her hand gently and lead her to the shore. He motioned her to sit on a boulder and knelt at her feet. He was close, but didn’t touch her. “You need not relive this with me.” He said gently. “Unless you feel the need to speak of it.” 

She looked up quickly to hide her tears. “I did speak of it once. I told the First Enchanter. But...no one else came forward. Just my word against his.” She looked back down as he reached out to tease a wet curl of blazing red hair. 

“You were punished.” He said for her. 

“I enchanted him.” She let out a bark of laughter. “He acted the part too. Almost fooled me into believing it. Hell, I did believe it for years. I must have done something.” 

His fingers curled under her chin, urging her to look at him. “Tesoro, it would pain me to hear that you still believe this thing.” 

She rubbed her palm against her cheek to remove the tears that fell. “No, I know better now. At least I thought I did. The way you look at me, I-”

“I would never do such a thing to you.” He cut her off, his words adamant. “What happened to you, you did not deserve. No one deserves that.” 

“I know.” She soothed. She reached out her hand and he grasped it gently. “I was saying that the way you look at me makes me feel special. Cherished.” She squeezed his hand gently. “Either of us could die any day. I want-” She struggled for the words. “I want to be with someone-with you.” She quickly corrected. “But there has only been pain in that for me. I can’t do that again. The helplessness, the terror.” Fresh tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks. 

“If you would trust me with this, I would show you the pleasure to be had. Show you what should happen when you trust your body to another.” He promised. 

He didn’t even see it coming. She didn’t even know she was going to do it. Suddenly she was leaning down, her lips against his. He didn’t even seem to mind her awkwardness. Surely he would know that she’d never kissed someone before. 

He deepened the kiss, his fingers weaving through her hair. She could tell that he was trying not to overwhelm her, to scare her away. He pulled away gently and when she opened her eyes, she nearly cried all over again at the look on his face. 

“You are so strong, tesoro. You act as if nothing in the world bothers you. You dispatch darkspawn and bandit alike as if you were born to right the wrongs of this world. I know of no other like you. To think I once was of a mind to rid this world of your beauty. And now you trust me with your past.” 

“I trust you to show me something better.” She said gently. She was completely aware of the fact that he was still completely nude. She only wish she had the same confidence in her body. 

“This is surely not the place to rid you of your fears.” He stood and urged her up with him. He began to gather their clothes, offering her robes to her. Instead of taking the garments she captured his wrist. 

“This is perfect.” She argued. “It happened in a dark hallway, in a tower with few windows. The smell of musty old books in my nose. The idea of enjoying another’s company on the soft grass with the stars above me, smelling sweet flowers and listening to the rush of water. That sounds perfect to me.” 

“Just when I believe you cannot be more beautiful…” He murmured reverently. He dropped their clothes and took her into his arms, pulling her gently against him. His hands rested on the small of her back, warm against her skin. 

“At any time you say stop and it is over. No questions asked. I am here for you, not the other way around. I expect only one thing from you, to tell me what you like and do not like. Do you understand, tesoro?” 

She nodded and swallowed hard, moving her hands to rest on his chest. She had touched him before. What she was sure were terrible attempts at returning his massages. But this was so very different. She traced a tattoo that curved around his nipple and over his ribs. His fingers gently tilted her chin up. 

“Look at me, bella. Tell me you understand.” He insisted. Her eyes met his.

“I understand. If I want you to stop you will.” She repeated. Zevran smiled and nodded, satisfied. He bent his head to kiss her, his tongue running along her lower lip. She opened for him and he groaned, taking her with his tongue even as he hauled her against his body. He left her lips, trailing kisses along the soft line of her jaw and down her neck. 

His fingers teased the ties holding her breast band together. “May I?” He breathed against her ear. His tongue teased her lobe, sliding up to flick the tip. 

“Mmhmm.” She murmured her consent and his fingers deftly undid the ties. He longed to look upon her form but didn’t want to push too far too fast. He longed to worship her body as she deserved but knew that she would be embarrassed by his praise. That would be for another night. When she had learned her worth and was more comfortable with him. He would kiss every inch of her soft skin, lavish attention on every scar. 

His hand snaked between them to cup her breast. A perfect handful. His thumb rubbed her sensitive nipple, earning him a soft moan. “Do not hold back.” He said against her neck, his breath warm in the cool night air. “I wish to hear your beautiful voice proclaim your pleasure. That in itself will tell me what you like.” 

His hands slid down her back, fingers sliding along the waist of her smalls. His hands slipped beneath to cup her ass, pulling her against his hips. 

She gasped at the feel of his hard length between them. She shouldn’t have been surprised by his arousal but there was a nervousness in her still. Could this really be pleasurable? 

“Lay down for Zevran.” He urged, releasing her. The grass was soft and cool against her back, tickling her skin. The look in his eyes made her breath stop. He really did want her. Damaged and broken and he still wanted her.

Still not wanting to overwhelm her, he murmured something in Antivan, sure she wouldn’t understand. “Sei un sogno.” He knelt down at her feet and reached for her smalls. 

“Raise your hips for me.” He asked softly. 

“First tell me what you said.” She argued. 

“That is for another time.” 

“Will you tell me eventually?” 

“I swear it.” 

She seemed convinced and raised her hips, letting him pull the smalls down her legs slowly. Setting them aside, he took her foot in his hand, kissing the top. Her ankle was next before he lavished kisses up her shin, then her knee. His hands roamed where his lips would soon follow. He skipped her hips and lowered himself over her body, his mouth moving to a peaked nipple. He suckled softly, his hand massaging its partner. He could tell that she was holding back her moans of pleasure so he teased softly with his teeth until he heard her gasp, her fingers moving to his hair. 

“I like that.” She said breathlessly. 

He grinned against her skin, moving to the opposite nipple and repeating the love bite. She bit her lip and moaned, her hand tightening in his hair. 

He kissed the valley between her breasts as his hand slid down to her hips. “You have touched yourself before?” He asked between kisses. 

She hesitated, making him look up at her. “Yes.” She said after a moment. 

“And have you brought yourself to fulfillment?” His hand continue to move up and down her side, fingertips tickling her skin. 

She nodded and he smiled back at her. “This is good!” He praised, rising to his knees. He took her hand and kissed the tip of each finger. “Show me.” He requested. 

“What?” She asked, surprised. 

His hands gently urged her knees apart. “Show me.” He purred. “This is the best way for me to learn. No one knows your pleasure like you, tesoro. But I will soon learn.” He promised. 

He enjoyed the flush of pink on her cheeks and noticed that it colored her chest as well, highlighting the slim lines of her collar bones. 

“Okay.” She ceded after a moment. He sat back against his feet and watched her hand snake down between her legs. Her finger slid between her lips. It returned slightly wet and he vowed to make her soaking before the night was over. He moved slightly and took her leg, resting her foot against his chest. This opened her further and gave him a good view of her core as she began to tease her clit lightly. Her fingers spread her lips open for him, allowing him to watch as her fingers ran light circles around the sensitive bud, only occasionally flicking over it. She began to moan softly, closing her eyes. 

“I see.” He said after a few minutes. “Like this?” 

And suddenly he was between her thighs. His tongue replaced her fingers. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at him. He mimicked her movements with his tongue until she was moaning outright, her hand tight in his hair. “Just like that!” She gasped out, rocking her hips against his mouth. 

“Then you will like this as well, I think.” He murmured against her clit, sliding two fingers into her wet heat. She was truely wet now and he had no trouble thrusting them deep. He curled them up and she gave out a cry. He hummed against the sensitive bud, sending a shiver through her body. He continued to pump his curled fingers inside of her, his free hand pressing against her lower stomach to keep her in place for his ministrations.

“Yes, come for me.” He purred, his tongue flicking her clit and continuing in tight circles around it. He knew when she was about to hit the edge when her hand fisted in his hair and her whole body tensed. And then, with another cry, she came for him. The tenseness of her body disappeared, replaced by a quaking down to her bones. 

When she began to squirm, he withdrew his fingers and tongue. He slid up her body and kissed her lightly, letting him taste herself on his lips.”Would you like to do that again?” He grinned down at her, his golden eyes heated. 

“I think I’m ready.” She smiled back at him. Her hands roamed his chest, slid along his sides, explored every part of him that she could reach. Nestled between her thighs, she could feel his cock brush against her leg. He reached down to guide himself to her entrance. 

Immediately, he felt her entire body tense. He looked down at her to see that her eyes were tightly shut and she was holding her breath. 

“Mi amore.” He said gently. “Open your eyes and look at me.” When she blinked up at him he saw her nervousness. “I promise, I will not hurt you. Breathe with me.” He ordered, taking in a long deep breath. She did as well and they let it out together. “Good, again.” Again, he filled his lungs. He had a hard time concentrating. Her smell almost undid him. Like rose water and cloves. 

This time, when she started to breath out he slid into her gently. Her breath filled her lungs again in a gasp, making him stop half way to his goal. His eyes never left hers, silently waiting for her to adjust. 

“Don’t stop, Zev.” Her hips rocked up, taking in another inch of him. He groaned and slid deep, driving himself to the hilt inside of her sweet cunt. He kissed her feverishly, just enjoying the feeling of her around him, squeezing him tight. 

“Tesoro, there are no words in Antivan, Orlesian or any other language to describe how you feel around me.” He whispered against her lips. “Are you okay? Shall I continue?” 

“It feels amazing.” She breathed, running her hands along his back and down to his hips. “Please keep going.” She urged, her fingers digging into his hips to pull him against her. The delicious stretch and feeling of fullness was something she could never have imagined. There was no pain, no fear. 

“As you wish, bella.” He began to move slowly, pulling nearly all the way out before sliding back in to the hilt. His hand skimmed down her side, over her hip and under her thigh. Hooking her knee, he drew her leg up and around him. She brought the other around him as well and hooked her ankles. 

She moaned as even that slight change impacted the way he felt inside of her. “Faster, please.” She begged, arching her back to feel her breasts press against his chest. He obliged, increasing his pace until she was breathing hard and moaning at every thrust. 

Zevran moved back up to his knees, hands on her hips to continue pumping into her. “Touch yourself. Come for me again.” He was nearly pleading. 

One hand massaged her breast while the other teased her clit, driving in those tight circles that she had shown him. He watched his cock disappear into her beautiful cunt, her moans music to his ears. 

“Così bello.” He murmured under his breath, entranced by the sight of the beautiful woman underneath him. 

He leaned over her again, taking her free nipple into his mouth. He teased with his teeth as he had before. That was enough to undo her. 

“Zevran!” She cried his name as she came. Her body tightened and spasmed around his cock and it was all he could do to ride out her orgasm. He continue to pump into her, prolonging her pleasure until he could hold out no longer. He raised his head to watch the pleasure on her face as he spent within her. Buried deep, he could still feel her muscles fluttering around him. 

Little aftershocks shook her body as she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. “Was it as you imagined?” He asked, still breathing hard himself. 

“No.” She said simply, brushing his hair back behind his pointed ear. “It was mercifully nothing like I imagined.” Her eyes were wet with tears. 

He kissed her softly, his lips lingering as his cock softened within her. 

“Bri! Briall!” Alistair’s voice called out, closer than she would have liked. “I’m telling you he’s murdering her!” He argued with someone before calling out her name again. 

“And I’m telling you that that is absolutely not what is happening!” Leliana responded. She could hear him crashing through the forest drowning out the sound of the bard’s lighter footsteps.

“Alistair! Don’t you dare come through that tree line!” She called out. Zevran pulled out of her and pulled her quickly into a sitting position before sitting himself in front of her. 

“I’m going to kill that no good elf!” He promised, crashing through the trees despite her warning. He stopped short at the sight of Zevran, completely naked and sitting cross legged on the grass by the pond. He had a typical Zevran grin on his face. 

“You are welcome to try. You will not succeed, I think.” Zevran smirked.

Briall rested her forehead on the back of his shoulder, groaning. “I want to die.” 

Leliana came through the trees a moment later, immediately taking in the scene. “I told you!” She hit his arm hard and he reached up to rub it. 

“Hey! That hurt!” 

“Good!” Leliana cried, grabbing his arm and dragging him back through the trees. “Maybe next time you’ll listen to me!” She chastised as they disappeared again. 

Alistair had to have the last word and called out behind him, “Put some damn pants on!” 

Zevran waited a moment to ensure they were gone, tisking softly. “Clearly he does not understand what we were doing. Pants.” He scoffed. Turning back to her, he ran his fingers down her cheek. “Let us get you cleaned up and back to camp, hmm?”

He stood and offered his hand. When she grasped it, he pulled her up and against his body again. His eyes searched her face and an odd look came across his face. He could see himself falling in love with this woman. That was dangerous. There was no room for that where they were going. This was just a distraction, but that was a distraction that could get one of them killed. 

She opened her her mouth to ask him something but he captured it with his own, kissing her deeply. She pushed against his chest gently and looked up at him. “Zev? What did you say? Back at the beginning.” 

“I should not say.” He said, urging her toward the pond again. 

“Please?” She tugged on his hand, silently telling him she wouldn’t go any further until he told her. 

“You are a dream.” He said quickly, tugging on her hand in return. She let him lead her into the water now and smiled. 

“I am?” 

“Tesoro, you are better than a dream. You are here when I wake.” His hand slid between her legs, fingers not looking to entice this time. He merely wanted to care for his lover. 

“Will you be there when I wake?” She asked shyly. She’d asked him back to her tent so many times. She didn’t know why this was so difficult. 

“If this is what you wish.”

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.” She admitted softly. 

“Mi amore, you are never alone.” 

 

 

Translations:  
Tesoro=Treasure, darling  
Bella=term of endearment, beautiful woman  
Mi amore=My love  
Sei un sogno=You are a dream  
Così bello=So beautiful


End file.
